


Let's get down to business

by Not_The_Gods_Favorite



Series: Loving in times of craziness [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Castiel (Supernatural) is Loved, Castiel Gives Oral Sex, Castiel is Not Innocent, Castiel is Not a Virgin, Consensual, Cute Castiel, Dean Winchester is Loved, Dirty Talk, Fluffy Ending, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, Kinky, Kinky Castiel, Kinky Sam, Kitchen Sex, Lap Sex, M/M, Manhandling, Multi, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polygamy, Rimming, Sam is a Tease, Sam is loved, Tags Are Hard, Top Castiel, Top Sam, Top Sam Winchester, everyone gets what they want, everyone loves dick, my crappy dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_The_Gods_Favorite/pseuds/Not_The_Gods_Favorite
Summary: It's their anniversary, so they have to celebrate





	1. Sam's first strike

**Author's Note:**

> fist smut, please tell me if something is off, any mistake. thank you.

Castiel tried to keep it cool, but he had Sam fricking Winchester between his legs putting all his efforts and skills to make him come. 

Sam's fingers ghosted over his balls at the same time his tongue laped at the underside of his cock, leaving Cas panting, hands shaking, the metal of the handcuffs clitering as he clenched his fists, Sam had taken his length in his mouth in one go. 

"Sam" the plead echoed in the walls of the room, and Cas could hear the desperation in his voice. 

Sam hummed in agreement, the vibrations sending sparks of pleasure up Castiel's spine. 

Cas tried lo grab Sam's hair, forgetting for a second his bindings, the headboard moving with his arms, soon bouncing back, stretching his arms. He bit back a moan. 

Sam was working on his opening, tonguing at the muscle, Cas was twitching, hips snapping towards Sam. 

Then he was slipping a finger inside, enjoying the heat and thingness, Cas whined and Sam grinned. 

"don't be so noisy, we don't want to make Dean aware of our little party" 

Cas nodded. He absolutely loved when Dean was with them, he loved when he was just with Dean, but damn if Sam wasn't doing a marvelous work. 

Castiel though he couldn't last long, Sam was working him open -three fingers now- and the foreplay had lasted for nearly 15 minutes, Sam teasing, biting, licking, sucking, pulling, and tearing Cas apart. 

"Sam, I-i don't think I could make it, please" the voice came out cracked, pleasure breaking the syllabus and showing how debauched he was, also, he wasn't sure of how much he had screamed in the last minutes. He wasn't sure if those were screams or just muffled words, Sam's big and warm hand was over his mouth, preventing the screams to sound out loud. 

"you can, Cas, and even if you don't, we'll find a way" 

Cas shivered, he was fully aware of the rubber bands  that Sam had in his drawer, those prevented him to come when he wasn't allowed to. They were helpful but it hurt every time that he wore one and his release couldn't be achieved. 

"Sam" he breathed out, repeating the name several times "Sam, please, let me come and I swear I'll do anything" 

Sam grinned. Cas knew that he was going to enjoy it anyways. 

Sam leaned forward, opened the handcuffs and gently rubbed the red marks on Cas wrists. 

"you gonna ride me now, you gotta let me spank you" Sam voice was deeper than usual and his eyes shined with lust.  

Cas just nodded, too lost in the picture that Sam just give him. 

He rolled, giving Sam room to lay. 

Castiel straddled Sam hips, his hands ghosted over Sam's chest, moving lower, scraping lightly at the line of hairs that disappeared down Sam's boxers. 

The hazel eyed man sighed, Cas was always so thight, and just the memory of it could be powerful enough to make him come. 

Cas hands finally reached at Sam's cock and lined it up with his opening. 

He sunk slow, inch by inch, clenching, mouthing at Sam's neck, sometimes kissing him, occasionally biting Sam's lower lip, or getting his lower lip bitten. 

When Sam was fully sheathed in the thigh warmth of Cas body, his hands tightened their grip on the angel hips. 

"Cas, move" 

The angel complied, lifting a bit his body and slamming down, every time a bit higher and faster. 

Sam brought down his first strike when Cas movements was where fast enough to have both of them lost in waves of pleasure. Cas clenched, he had to get Sam off soon, he needed so bad to come. Fast four slaps came together and Cas couldn't help but touch himself

Just as his hand darted down to stroke himself, Sam was shooting his release up Cas ass, low rumbling in his throat.

Cas hands tightened in Sam's shoulders, moaning as the younger man hot stripes hit his insides. 

Sam hand replaced his and in five strokes Cas was falling over the edge too. He rolled to side. 

"Cas, you gotta clean me up" 

The angel nearly moaned at the thought and rolled back to clean the white of Sam's dick. Lapping at the underside, loving the sounds that rippled out of the mouth of Sam, sucking, carving the taste. Almost getting Sam into full hardness again. He pulled away. Jumping out of bed he slipped his shirt on, reaching down to grab his boxers.

"let's make Dean a little anniversary gift" the angel grinned as a idea crossed his mind.


	2. Dean's gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is included at the party

Dean was humming along the sound of Back in black as he cooked, occasionally swinging his hips or bobbing his head in time with the rhythm.

What he was cooking was kind of their celebratory dinner, for their three months together; he, Sammy and Cas had a bit of difficulties at the beginning, mostly boundaries with Sam but everything was sorted now... pretty sorted. They figured out they had a thing because one night after a hunt, the witch that they been hunting, casted a spell at them, it didn't triggered until they where at the bunker, it started when Sam stripped quickly of his blood soaked jacket and slipped his shirt over his head, leaving a silver of visible skin in his tanned abs. Then Cas' voice specially deep for no apparent reason, had Dean with a hard on and wondering if it was for the witch. 

But then, Sam turned at him, of course he looked at him, they just got in the garage and he slipped of every upper clothing but his t-shirt and was bending over to check the engine. 

Sam and Cas were looking at them, hungrily, and Dean had barely time to close the hood of the car when Sam was pinning him again his baby, kissing him hard. Then Cas was nearly ordering Sam to move Dean to a nicer place, they ended up in the table of the main room for a bit and then Castiel was manhandling him into the closer bedroom. 

After that, everything was a blurry, later, they find out that the spell was a 'truth spell' of some kind that deleted their inhibitions and thanks to that they ended up like that. But when they talked about the spell, a bit of the same was still in their organisms so, all declared that it was a very pleasurable experience, and they were game to try it consciously and on their own will. So they were together now.

Dean flipped the steak he was doing and checked the pie that was in the oven.

He heard footsteps and turned off the radio. 

"hey Sammy, come here and help me with this please... I need you to plate the rabbit food you insisted to put in the menu" 

Sam chuckled from the the doorframe and walked in, plated three salads and put them down in their spots.

Then he walked up to stand behind Dean, curling his arms around Dean's waist, hands skating over the front of his jeans. 

"Sammy, its not the moment, I'm cooking" the voice came out as a deep rumble of warning, but it had nothing to do with a stopping warn. 

"then turn off the kitchen, you can cook a bit later, you know, as you wasted your time here, I took care of our Cas, he's always so good for us, y'know?" Sam's hands pressed harder, drawing a gasp from Dean "he's always so willing to do anything that we'd like to try, and he's so goddamn good when he sucks your cock Dean, you know how it feels, the heat, the pressure, the small drag of teeth, and then he's sucking for real, draping that damned tongue of his on the underside" all this dirty talk and Sam had barely stroked his dick through two layers, Dean could feel as his dick pulsed and he could feel himself get wet with precum, he had forgot the steak in the pan and now his head was resting in his brother's shoulder, his hands curling around Sam's forearms, clutching at something for dear life. Dean could hear Cas' breathing and some shuffling clothes. He bucked his hips, gasping when his brother's dick pressed against his ass.

Sam turned off the stove and finally opened Dean's jeans, and teased again, hot, thick fingers tracing his lenght, making him moan and shake in pleasure. 

When Sam finally got his hands actually in Dean's dick, a second pair of hands were caressing his chest, pinching at his nipples, and there his t-shirt was gone, Cas' hands raking over his torso, nails occasionally scraping the skin, mixing a small amount of pain with pleasure.  

Dean hated but loved when his lovers teamed up to gang over him, he hated it because he felt left out, but he totally loved it because every time ended in the best sex ever. 

Sam's intermittent dirty talk had him on edge, always talking of how much he had made Castiel scream when Dean was cooking, but he didn't hear anything, Sam got his hand clasped over the angel's mouth, preventing the screams as he got fucked roughly, clenching around Sam's length, bucking back, seeking more contact, wanting it deep, oh so deep.

Dean only could moan and whispers 'yes, yeah' usually mixed with a swearing, Cas hands were everywhere and Sam's hands were pushing down his jeans and boxers. 

The clothing fell to his ankles, Dean shivered as the cool of the room hit his skin, and the heat of his brother's thighs pressed against his ass, he was only wearing a pair of boxers and a very loose t-shirt.

He opened his eyes as he was being manhandled to the counter, Sam using his strong, big hands to bend him over the edge and hold his hips in place. 

Sam teased his patience, fingers brushing in the curve of his ass but never touching the needed spot. 

"Sam, straight him up" Cas' voice was deeper than usual and when Dean looked up he saw their angel just with his shirt, underwear forgotten in the floor. He nearly moaned at the sight.

Castiel jumped on the counter and spreading his legs, dragged Dean back, caressing his jaw and cheeks, sighing every time that Dean's breath tickled his dick or his balls. 

Sam looked up and  Cas nodded, he brought Dean down for real. With his thumb opening the blond's lips and softly slipping the head of his dick in, slowly pushing forward. 

"yeah Dean, take it, choke on it" Sam's words were ragged and Dean let go Cas' cock for one second to look and saw his brother stroking himself, slow, almost as a torture, and Dean's attention went back to Cas' dick, he sucked it eagerly, waiting for his reward. And then, something hot and wet crossed his hole, Dean moaned around Cas' cock, the vibrations making the angel grip tightly the blond's hair. Sam grinned and nibbled at the soft skin of Dean's cheeks. 

"I'm going to eat you out, and you are not going to come until you get Cas off and my dick in your mouth, are we okay, De?" Dean nodded eagerly, sucking Cas' harder, hollowing his cheeks and deep-throating as far as he could with the distracting pleasure of his brother eating him out. 

When Sam finally got inside, Dean moaned loudly and his hands that were resting on the counter flied to grab Cas' tights. The angel had his fingers tangled with short locks of hair, pulling him down every time he pushed up, filling Dean's mouth every time. Dean tried to concentrate.

get Cas off, get Cas off 

He repeated in his mind like a mantra, letting Cas push in and just licking and sucking when he pulled away. 

The angel pulled specially hard Dean's hair and the angel was coming, the blond swallowed every drop, happy that he got his reward and managed not to come with his brother's tongue up his ass. 

Sam turned him around and pushed Dean on his knees.

"open up, you can touch yourself" the younger Winchester tapped the lips of his older brother and slowly slipped his cock in the wet heat, sighing. 

Dean got the job done fast, and as he swallowed Sam's come, he shoot his in the kitchen's tiles. 

Dean felt a little bit dizzy, so when he stood he thought he might fell, but Cas was there. 

"I'll get you okay before we have to eat, okay?" Cas smiled warmly "Sam's gonna take care of the rest of the food" 

Dean nodded absentmindedly and walked with Cas to his room. 

He was back in ten minutes wearing sweatpants and one of Sam's jogging hoodies. 

Sam smiled at the sigh of his brother with their angel, the adoring eyes that they had when they looked at each other, and Sam was sure to have one plastered too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading.


End file.
